


The Conductor

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OC, Oneshot, Playboy, Pure Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Written by leatherleaf. All I own is my oc. She did this as a request for me.





	The Conductor

Louise sat, perched on the cold metal of the bike rack, idly kicking her legs through the damp air. She was hunched over, hands hidden in the pockets of her thin sports jacket. Her father had given her the jacket for her birthday. Though she didn't care for baseball, she always wore it on dreary days like this, when home wasn't the best place to stay, when she'd much rather go traipsing through the city, hopefully, the sewers this time; no need to get her nice things dirty. Plus, hanging out alone near an alleyway, she thought the jacket made her look inconspicuous, casual. Coordinated with her knock-off purse and worn boots, no one passing by could tell how excited she was to be there. Aside from her jaw getting sore from chewing her gum, and the mindless kicking of her legs, she was just another aimless, forgotten, teenage New Yorker, let down by the system with nothing better to do on a Friday night than to loiter on a street corner, waiting for the rain to fall.

Another city bus dragged by, expelling black smoke into the air. Louise pulled her cell from her pocket, glanced at the time and sighed, wondering where the hell he was. She puffed her cheeks and blew a large bubble with her gum. The malleable candy stretched as wide as her head before tension gave way with a pop. She gathered the torn gum back into her mouth, lolling her tongue around.

"Chewing gum is a bad habit." A low voice called to her from the alley with playful reprimand.

"Hmph." Louise bowed her head, smiling to herself. She slid off the bike rack, landing on her feet. She spat the old gum into the street, turned around and focused on the shadowed being in the alley. "So is showing up late."

"I got here as soon as I could."

"I know you did." She stood face to face with him; finally saw his stony-calm features. His gaze made her both weak and wary. He's so serious to be so young. She smiled nervously, lit with a hint of anticipation. "So, where are you taking this time, Leo?"

He snorted softly and grinned at her. "I have a place in mind." He turned away from her and headed to the open manhole.

She gasped excitedly. "We're finally going? You're taking me to your secret home?"

He squatted by the lid and shook his head. "Uh... no. Not tonight."

Her eyes showed hurt for a moment though he didn't look at her to see it. She cocked her head and pouted. Her pale hands wrapped themselves around her purse strap. "What's the big deal? Why can't I meet your family yet? You still don't trust me? It's been three months."

Leonardo bowed his head to further hide his frown. Is she going to ask about this every time they meet now? He looked up at her, and then passed her at the streetlight flickering to life. He didn't have time to waste with her annoyingly valid questions. "Come on, Louise. It's getting dark."

Louise bit her lip and dared to glare at him a second more. When he met her with an unemotional response, she rolled her eyes, marched over to him quickly and climbed into the manhole. As she carefully made her way down the slippery, metal ladder, she heard Leonardo slide the lid closed with a scraping clank. She stepped away and off the ladder trying her best to avoid the oil-ridden puddles. She watched him leap from the bottom rung, effortlessly, silently. He turned on his flashlight with a snap and started to walk.

She agreed within herself to follow him silently for a while, but she would not let her questions go unanswered for long. What was so threatening about her? Little Miss Louise? She was a nobody, just a regular citizen. She didn't own a gun, had never been in a fight, let alone a gang, and the camera on her phone had been broken long before she met him. There was no way for her to gain anything, not money nor status nor fame, by knowing him or his family. Funny thing was, all she knew was his name. How he was able to get so much information about her life without him sharing must be a magical skill of his. She could only assume he had some type of family from him once mentioning that he didn't live alone. Did he have siblings, parents? Were they all like him, a turtle? And the fact that he was a mutated reptile who fought crime did everything BUT repel her.

It wasn't her human family that saved her. It wasn't her parents. It wasn't her older brother, not even her grandma. No teacher, no guidance counselor, no priest. None of those. Louise had felt utterly alone. She tried to hide her true self by stumbling in shoes that made her taller, wearing dark contacts, going to the tanning salon, so she could be like everyone else, so she could just fit in. That didn't help. Her high, soft voice and deep, eccentric intellect was enough to displace her. When she tried to embrace her willowy, elf-like stature, her delicately fair skin, her unique, pink-colored eyes, a rare mutation of her own, it didn't help either. She wasn't proud enough, secure enough to stand on her own. She was a freak in her own right, cast aside and scrutinized, judged and dismissed. When she decided to end it all... Leonardo was there. She had seen him, through blurry eyes, outside her window, him banging on the glass, begging her, 'Don't do it! Don't do it!'

Maybe it was cruel to think that his green-pebbly skin, his strong, three fingered hands, and his richly patterned shell, was a good enough reason to step off her chair and untie the noose from her neck and bedroom closet door. At least she wasn't as unfortunate as he.

The more Louise was around Leonardo, however, the clearer it became that she was still the one at a deficiency. He was visually different, but he was brave, mighty, steadfast, full of purpose, and charming as hell. She didn't allow herself to think about it too much, how he may have made a mistake, how his life was more important that hers. She was glad that he was dashing by her rooftop that night, glad that he pleaded for her to spare her own life. Louise was glad that someone finally saw her as something of value.

She hummed softly and smiled at the thought of him. She trotted up next to him and latched onto his wrist. Leonardo looked back at her and, seeing the shy curl of her lips, took her hand in his, knowing full well how this slight gesture made her heart jump. He kept leading them through the cavernous tunnel, the quiet dripping around them. He was happy she didn't continue her barrage of questions just yet. He really didn't want to talk about or think about home or the people residing there. If he wanted to dwell on life at the Lair, he would have stayed there, not sneaking out, trying to find another clever way to seduce a human girl.

The first time Leonardo and Louise slept together, it was out of mutual pity. He was a mutant after all and probably would never get this opportunity again in life. It was such a resolute and sacrificial act. Besides, she had to thank him for saving her life.

And she was a lonely, suicidal girl. She had no friends and no hope for tomorrow. It wouldn't be a dishonor to make her feel good, even for a little while. Besides, no one would ever know.

To their surprise, it did feel good, very good. And the two continued to take many a risen opportunity to indulge. They were very kind to each other. They thought the other was a fool in love. They thought themselves a saint. But there was only one fool, and the pious turtle was holding her hand.

It was never Leonardo's intention for him to get too involved. He would have left her alone, but she told him that she was happy to be alive because of him. It was vital to his profession to always follow the rules: keep to the shadows, intervene only when necessary, and disappear just as quickly. To intercept a victim and attempt contact could be detrimental to their survival. Sometimes, it was unavoidable. Sometimes it was too tempting. As they got older, he and his brothers would go out on their own, discovering the city and its mysteries in different ways. Leonardo was not stupid. He knew his teammates met people and did things they ought not do. Leo knew about Michelangelo's underground skate racing. The bruises on his face, wads of cash in his jacket, hidden rollerblades under his bed, and sucker bites on his neck were too obvious. Leo knew about Donatello's weekly 'emergency' technical appointments to a certain brownstone in Midtown. The cell phone buzzing at odd hours, the small amount of tools he took with him, and the pungent scent of cologne didn't hide anything. Leo even knew that when Raphael picked a fight with him, only to storm out of the Lair, his brother just needed an excuse to go see his special someone. Leo didn't know who or where the girl was, but it was clear what Raphael had been doing, re-entering the Lair with a lazy smile on his face.

Leonardo knew they all had something to hide, driven by the dangerously thrilling and selfish partaking of things they could all understand but would not talk about. Sexuality among the brothers was a heavy force. The ache was felt but there was no foreseeable solution, so they sought answers on their own.

Leonardo smirked as he came to another ladder and led the way up. His brothers had no clue. They could think what they wanted. It may have been for the best. They could keep assuming their eldest brother to be a bland, listless, inexperienced, golden child. That way, no one would dare pull rank and break the most important rule of all: never bring your secrets home.

Leonardo helped Louise up and into a dark and narrow room. He closed the lid and handed his flashlight to her. He felt around and motioned for her to shine the light on the doorknob. He bent down, took a small, metal tool from his belt and began to work on the lock. Louise didn't try to look around too much. The area was small and muted, very stuffy. She didn't want to catch the shadow of something creepy and feel uneasy. She stared over his shoulder. "What is this place? Are you good at picking locks? How long will it take?"

Leo's wrist twisted and the lock gave way. He stood and put is tool away. He took back his flashlight and turned it off.

In the tight silence, Louise felt her nerves flare. "What are you..."

"Shh." He said. He found her hand in the darkness again and slowly opened the bulky door. The cool air rushed in. They walked in and Louise could sense a larger, open area. "Climb up. I'm right behind you."

Louise did as he said. She ascended the ladder, not letting her excitement affect her pace. Her knees almost buckled at the thought. The Last time they were together, he had taken her to Shakespeare in the park. The sun was just setting, hundreds of people around, and he and she cuddled up in a small hutch under the stage. She lost herself, as if in a dream, being taken by him, surrounded him, surrendered to him, as Pan spread the toxic fairy love above them.

What would this experience be like? What did her mutant young man have in store for her this time? She froze on the ladder when she heard it, the low, constant tremor of violins. It was the mixing sound of tuning and running scales before a performance. She knew this sound. She had gone to the theater once in her life on a school trip. The opera was Carmen. She was the only one awake during the entire show. It was beautiful, enticing, and colorful. She couldn't believe that Leo brought her to a theater. Coming through a back way, she was not sure which one it was, not that it mattered.

They came to a landing, a wide, wooden floor overlooking the entire auditorium. The people far below were a buzzing hoard of conversation. Horns and drums rumbled off the plastered walls. A large, red curtain hung across the width of the room. Three large chandeliers glistened in the low light. Leonardo crouched beside Louise and led her to a small futon mat at the ledge. They laid there, arms folded under their chins, taking in the jovial tableau.

"This is amazing. How did you find this place?" Louise whispered with childlike wonder.

"I knew you'd like it." Leo smiled at her. "I've been coming here for a couple of years. When there is something playing here that I'm interested in, I come and listen. It's a great place to nap as well."

Louise giggles. She sits up, cross-legged. There isn't much headspace where they are, but for someone as petit as Louise, it was no problem. She removed her jacket, rolled it up into a pillow and lay back down. "So, what opera is it? Marriage of Figaro? Madam Butterfly?"

"No opera, just the orchestra. Mozart, Pachelbel, Debussy..." He mused. "It's relaxing and I think... sets the perfect mood."

There was a slight crack in his voice, a subtle growl that sent chills over her skin. She looked over at him and almost shuddered under the gaze of his hooded, blue eyes. She would have leaned in and kissed him if the house lights hadn't dimmed, bringing her out of her trance. The curtain spread away and an applause resounded as the conductor walked onto the stage, his coattails bouncing behind him. He greeted the audience, turned to the one hundred-piece orchestra, and lifted his baton. The music came in like a small stream of water, smooth and unintimidating, inviting. She laid there, let the overture run over and through her, setting the precedence of the evening.

Leonardo too, directed his attention to the opening of the famous symphony. Louise wouldn't have known this, but he has never taken anyone else here with him. This was his place of peace, his buttered bread. The Opera House gave him a place to go and see and experience parts of the world he would never set foot in. China, Italy, Russia; these places greeted him here in song. He brought Louise here because she had an affinity for the arts. The proof was all over her bedroom. She had a shelf stacked with books of plays. She had posters of popular musicals taped to her walls. One corner of her room was messy with markers and pens and a small desk scattered with drawings of costumes. She owed a record player. He wasn't being conniving. It was smart to use this information obtained to his benefit. It was purely logical. If a girl was a connoisseur, treat her to an exquisite meal. In Leo's case, the best delivery money could buy. If a girl liked to swim, break her into a penthouse swimming pool while the owners are away on vacation. If a girl liked music, take her to the Opera providing the most exclusive seats. The formula hadn't failed him in the past. Play into the girls' interests. It makes it easier for her to play into his later.

As if on queue, Louise turned to Leo and ran her fingers along his arm. "So, will you answer my question now?"

He grinned slightly as he ran his fingers over hers. "Which question would that be?"

She sighs. "Maybe... you just need to hear me say it again. Or maybe there is something about your home life you think would turn me away from you but... believe me when I say that I would never do anything to hurt you or your family." She looked at him and he stared back at her with amusement.

"Louise." He pandered to her. "You are an intelligent and beautiful girl. Surely you can come up with rational reasons as to why I can't take you to my home."

"Of course I can." She shrugs. She taps the tips of her tiny fingers over his cheek and chin, one by one. "You don't want to risk your family being discovered by the wrong people, that's a given... other than that, I can only guess. Maybe you think your home isn't nice enough to bring me there. I didn't buy the house I live in. My dad did. I only $23 in my bank account." This made him chuckle. " Or maybe the rest of your family hates humans, and it would be hell for you if they found out. Maybe where you come from, being with me is taboo."

"Why wouldn't all of those reasons be enough for you to understand?" Leo asked reasonably as he slid a hand over her shoulder and down her back.

"Because, those aren't your reasons. Those are my guesses. I want to hear it from you."

"You want to hear about how my brothers may hate the fact that I enjoy having sex with a human?"

She allowed the heat of his words to dance across her face before she calmed. She grinned at him. "So, you have brothers? What are their names? What are they like?"

He sucked in a quick breath of air through his nostrils. He did not mean to tell her. But that might have been what she needed; just a portion of facts to satisfy her hunger for the truth. He recovered his smile and massaged the small of her back. She scooted closer to him and bent her arm over his shoulder, running swirls over the grooves of his shell with a lazy finger. Yes, Leo liked Louise. She was different. She wasn't too particular, not at all uncompromising. She was bright and quirky. He was sure that his family would like her too. She was meek which would feed into Raphael's protective ego. Donatello would find her curious nature attractive. She was very cute, with her big eyes, short wisps of blonde hair, and her red lips, Michelangelo would adore her. But they would never know her. It wouldn't be right. As leader, he had to set the standard, even if it was ridiculous. He wouldn't be the first one to break the rule. He couldn't even afford to be the last. If, one day, he were to find the perfect woman, so perfect that he could bring her home, opening the door to his brothers with a pristine example of femininity, it still may not be enough. Louise certainly wasn't that woman, and neither were the three others before her.

"I have three brothers, Don, Mike and Raph." Leo offered.

"Wow. Do they fight like you? Do they all use swords? Who taught you how to fight?"

He smiled widely at her. He ran his fingers over her head and stopped at the back of her neck. "They do fight. We are a team, experts at our own weapons. Our father taught us."

She can't break her smile. This is the most she's gotten him to talk. "I'd really like to meet them. If they are anything like you... even if they're not, I'm sure after they meet me, they'll like at least one human."

The first movement of the symphony ended and the audience applauded enthusiastically. The next song began and Leonardo pulled her close. He massaged the back of her neck, whispered in her ear. "I like what we have, rare and vibrant... I'm not risking it to be taken away." He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. He knew, so well, that to place her and only her in his view; make her his everything for just a few moments, was like liquid romance. He hitched his breath, kept his hands firmly on her back and spoke in the faintest of whispers. He used her fear to trump her rationale. "Just knowing me isn't enough for you." He left his words a statement and not a question.

His words triggered her private demons, her doubtful inner voice, making her response more of an assurance than a rebuttal. "You are the most important person in my life. If I never met you I..." Louis placed a cool hand on his cheek, staring deeply into his navy blues. Without Leonardo, no one would miss her if she were gone. But he found her and plucked her out of the darkness and, to her delight, held onto her. Whatever the reason for his hesitancy to join her to his family, she wanted to let it go. And there he was, pleading for her to do so.

But she couldn't. Something didn't make sense. She had let him in so close, closer than anyone has ever been. He had seen the worst of her, felt her tears, and held her through her laments. She would never try to take her life again, of that she was certain. She didn't know how he lived or where he laid his head, his innocent fetishes or his irate fears. She backed away from him, focused on him. She had to ask one more time, for her dignity's sake. "I need you to trust me. If I mean anything to you… if I... if I'm not just a charity case and you really want me around, you need to tell me something." Her voice rose with the crescendo of the French horns. She had never been so forthright with him and it shocked them both.

Leonardo stared into her cherry blossom eyes for a long time. She was not playing into his game very well. He had thought she would have been easier than the others, had thought she was more pliable. But she still thought she had the advantage. If only she knew. If only they all knew.

…

Leonardo was once blind to it. When Amelia first saw him for less than an animal and more as a miracle of nature, he thought he had struck gold. Surely the stars had aligned. Surely he had found favor with God to be able to know the touch of mutual attraction. His relationship with her was so precious and fragile to him. He was the best of himself around her. After only a month, the successful journalist Amelia had to leave the country. She had invited him into her home for the last time, stripped her clothes in front of him, and claimed his virginity as her going away gift. He felt both bereft and blessed. He had burned the memories of Amelia into his heart, every detail, cherished for the rest of his days. For, he was able to find the impossible, a morsel of acceptance in the human world.

But Jackie came along. She used to be a call girl, and then left the streets and became a bank manager. She had seen and done things that would make a military man cower. When Jackie let Leo into her embrace, he felt undeserved reprieve from his loneliness. Her luscious, dark curves, along with her vast, sexual knowledge, made him soon forget the loss of Amelia. But this too, did not last long. Maybe it was her previous profession that made Jackie get bored. As exotic as and as finely built as Leonardo was, Jackie wanted a better life, a normal life. She didn't break it off by calling him a freak. She called him a kid. That was that. He let her be and went back to his shadows.

Sophie was his third affair. Unlike Amelia and Jackie, Sophie was an intentional target. Leonardo, though he had been yearning the company of a woman, also wanted to go into this with some thought. He didn't know Sophie, but she was known as an upcoming singer. He had seen her perform a few times when he snuck into the theater. She was singing the part of Hodel in Fiddler on the Roof. He shined his flashlight while she sang her solo. He did it every night for three nights. On the forth night of the performance, He saw Sophie look up into the open vent above the auditorium and saw no light. He made his move to greet her. It was a risk, but his hunch was right. Sophie was alarmed, but she did not scream for fear of ruining her voice. He showed his flashlight and told her that he loved her voice. They sat talking all night long. Sophie was interesting, polite, and was prettier without all of the stage make-up. Leonardo took his time studying her; found that eye contact, flattery, and humility outweigh what most women see.

On the final night of the show, Leonardo met Sophie in her dressing room. He was bolder than he had been before. He had done a few push-ups before leaving the Lair, freshened up, and brought her flowers. Sophie was winded and high off the excitement of her final show in New York. There was no saying as to when or if she would return. She had locked the door to her dressing room and called out for him. Leo flipped out of the vent and presented her with his gift.

"You were amazing tonight, Sophie." He smiled at her.

She blushed and pressed her face into the fragrant bouquet. The cool petals of the daisies felt wonderful against her face "Thank you, Leo." She giggled. "I cannot believe you stayed to see Fiddler on the Roof again. What is this, your tenth time?"

Leo shrugged and sat on a stool. "I admit, I had found myself humming along of the music afterwards though the voice of the girl who played Chava was getting annoying." He made her laugh. Good. The flowers, the compliment on her performance, him being swayed by the music, and him criticizing her fellow cast member who, in Leo's opinion, was prettier than Sophie, is all part of his plan.

Sophie looked up at him, surprised that a pit started to swirl in her stomach. The way he sat upon the stool. His legs were liked carved pillars, each foot balanced on a different rung. One had rested on his knee; the other had a thumb tucked into his belt. He sat so straight, his muscles flexed with each steady breath he took. His arms looked like finely cut marble. And his eyes pierced her, like a lion locked onto its eminent prey.

Leonardo saw the look in her eye. It was THEE look. He had seen it before. He didn't give her a chance to speak. "Sophie, you can see that I am different."

This gave Sophie the chance to rake over his body. She nods. "Yes, but anyone who loves the arts can't be that bad."

A smile slowly grew on his lips. He licked them as he spoke. "I can never be a part of this world that I love. I can never by a ticket, never sit in a velvet seat… never sit front row and hear you sing up close." He paused and frowned. "What was it about me that didn't turn you away? What were you able to see that others cannot?" He blinked at her, all of a sudden looking unsure… vulnerable.

Sophie took a breath, turned away from him, and set her bouquet aside. "You… just seemed honest." She sat at her vanity and pulled out some wipes. She talked to him as she washed the makeup away. "In this business, no one is who they seem. It's cut throat, vicious, and relentless. Managers try to drain you, scouters overlook you, and cast members are jealous of you. You may only get one good break, while understudies pray you get sick." She looked over at him, her face natural again. "When you are surrounded by the wrong stuff, the right stuff stands out."

Leonardo looked down and shook his head. "It's hard to understand you calling me something good… when all my life I've been nothing but a monster." He let his last word crack.

Sophie sucked on her teeth and went over to him. "Why would you… oh, Leo." She cupped his cheek, touching him for the first time. He was warm and his skin felt nice. She pulled him to face her. "Y-you are not a monster."

He looked back at her. He did not respond, just lifted his hand over hers. He allowed the tension to form between them.

She pulled away and went behind her dressing screen. "You're being silly. J-just because you're different doesn't mean you're scary… or ugly." She whips away her costume and wraps herself in a plush robe.

Leo's grin returns. "If I'm not ugly, what am I?"

She walked from behind her screen slowly and tightened her robe. She sat back down at her vanity. "It's like I said before. You're different."

"Is different good?"

"In your case… very good."

He watches her take the pins out of her long, brown hair. "Where are you going from here?"

"I don't know, some city in Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh, I think. They are all just Theaters to me."

"And you're done here. So, you're off to make other's happy… the same way you made me happy." Time to go in for the kill. He stared at her with the warmest smile. "I will always remember you, Sophie. Your kindness… and how you opened your mind and heart to accept an outcast like me. How you set aside time to have a normal conversation. How you didn't… didn't scream at the sight of me. You allowed me to feel like a real man in the short time I've known you. For this, I am forever grateful."

This broke her heart. There he was, a mutant, a secret of society. He may never know real friendship, real safety. Real love. Maybe… she shook her head and blurted out a laugh. She covered her mouth and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, I swear. I was just thinking something… crazy."

"What is it?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"Come on, Sophie. Who am I to judge?" The drastic change in his demeanor, the smirk and charm and boyish ring in his voice made her feel like a teenager.

She found herself playing with her hair. But wait. Why should she be nervous? She is not the one in the impoverished position. And her offer wouldn't be all for him. He was build like a roman warrior. "Leo…" She stands and walks over to him. "I grew up in a small Mennonite community in Oklahoma. All my life, before coming to New York, was simple and normal. I could see my future there through my mother's eyes and I didn't want that. Coming to New York blew my world wide open. I thought that anything must be possible. I met you and… I wasn't disappointed." She placed her hand on his shoulder. He noticed the belt of her robe coming loose. "Leo… I have no idea what life you'll be going back to after we leave her tonight but… I want to ask you if… but I don't want you to think… have you ever?"

He looked at her with trained confusion. "I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Sex." She spats and immediately purses her lips. She looked up at him, mortified at her candidness. "I meant it when I said that different is good. But, maybe, many people would disagree when it comes to you. I'm sorry for that. I can't fix that. I just want to do what I can. No, do what I want to do." She looked back at him meekly, hoping that she didn't offend or disgust him.

He looked back at her evenly. "I am not someone to pity." He took a chance in saying this.

"I know." She said as she ran her hand along the fortified mass of his arm. "Then, won't you please… pity me?"

He felt her tremble as her hand came close to his. He held his breath; bit the inside of his mouth, forcing away a smile. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He was right. This was not karma or prayers. This was not fate or happenstance. There may be hundreds, thousands of women, if given the chance, who would accept him as he is on an intimate level. As for the reason why, it may be curiosity, variety, opportunity, pity, bestiality, or even love. Who cares? Women would be willing to look passed what he is long enough to WANT who he is. All he had to do was follow the rules, work them in his favor. Dare he hoped, he could have choices, play the field, try for what he wanted and not just what he could get, like a man. The only cross he had to bare in all of this was that he could never share this revelation with his brothers. He thought he would save them from turning into a chocolatier like him; dabbling about until he had a whole box of delicacies to choose from. It's for the best. His brothers would have abused this power anyway.

He held Sophie's hands unsurely. "I've never done this. I shouldn't."

"It's Ok, Leo. I'll guide you…" She kissed his cheek and placed a light peck on the lips. He let her lead him off the stool and gently pushed him towards the couch. He fell back and sat down. She let her robe drop to the floor, exposing her matching bra and panties. She sat on his lap and kissed him again. She took his hands and formed them to her waist. She ran her tongue across his lips and made him gasp. He felt her tongue slide over his and he hummed. Kissing is something that Leonardo loved. He was very good at it. He started off, purposefully poor, and then became a natural. It stoked the fire in Sophie and burned away any hope of turning back. She pulled away when she felt him slip a finger around her panties. "Leo… can I see you?"

His eyes widened and he nodded bashfully. "Yes, I guess, but… I'm a little different."

She nodded back. His eyes sucked her in. She squirmed on his lap. She thought herself a crazy woman, getting herself into this predicament, forcing an obvious virgin to her naughty whims. "How are you different?"

"Well…" Leo was a turtle being as sly as a fox. How should he tell her? The first time Amelia had seen his most private anatomy, he was terrified. Now that he knew the truth, he hoped he could tell Sophie without sounding too proud. "Well, the color of course and... the shape of the, the head. And I may be a little… bigger than a human."

"Oh." She says breathlessly. "That's OK. We'll work through it." She went back to kissing him, moved her lips to his neck and shoulders. She made her way off of his lap to kneeling between his thighs. She is not good at this, she only did it once, but Leo didn't need to know that. She needed a way to see what she was working with. She hoped it wasn't anything too peculiar. She looked up at him and he was facing the ceiling. He fists were clenched at his sides. He looked so frightened. She had to do this. "Where is it? Should I rub your tail or…" Her fingers ghosted over his tail and he sucked in a large breath. A slit at the base of his plastron opened. Sophie rubbed her hands there, making him whimper. Sure, he sounded like a wimp, it just made her wet. When he was fully exposed in her hands, she was salivating. She had never seen such an erotic monolith of throbbing flesh. She was going to enjoy this.

"Leo, please look at me." She cooed.

Leo sighed and looked at her nestled next to his lower plastron. His member at full attention pressed to her pink lips. He shook his head. "You are too beautiful." He whispered.

His words gave her the confidence to take him in hungrily. Leonardo had let Sophie pleasure him for a while. It had felt great. Not as good as Amelia, far more inferior than Jackie, but his experiment was a success, though he didn't want it to end this way. He stopped her, stooped down and took her with wanton lust. Before Sophie could register his hidden agenda, she was calling out his name. So much so, that her understudy had to play her part of Hodel on opening night in the next city.

…

Leonardo released Louise from his hold, letting the warmth of their embrace flee. He wanted her to feel the cold, the separation. He licked his lips, every word taut with clarity. "What is it that you want to know about me?" His eyes were thin slivers of ice. His mouth drew a thin and serious line across his face. He asked a simple question, but every syllable bit little thorns into her flesh, making her shiver, warning that whatever words she said next, she had better choose them wisely.

The orchestra struck their last chord and a boisterous applause filled the air. This gave Louise time to take in the garish change in Leonardo's nature. What was this chill? Why did he let her go? Her sincere concern was pestering him. This did not feel good. She opened her mouth a few times, no sound coming out. She giggled nervously and flung her hands up. "Oh, Leo… it's… it's not like that. I just want to know what any girl would. Like your favorite food, what movies you like to watch, and, you know, that kind of stuff."

He kept his frozen pose a beat more. He seemed to thaw instantly and grinned back at her. He grabbed her and met his lips with hers until the heat returned within them. "Louise, you are such an amazing girl. Of course I'll tell you those things. It would only be right… since that's all you want to know."

She stopped breathing and stared at him. There was nothing else she could say. Anything more and she might loose his warmth for good. That was her fear. So, she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. No. She wouldn't be the same without his warmth, with out the one that saved her, brought her back to life, inside and out. She didn't know how much she needed him until that moment. She somehow knew that it wouldn't last forever, though. She pushed that lump of dread away and kept quiet as he sucked the protest from her body.

"My favorite color right now, is in your eyes… and what I am currently hungry for is…" What made Louise so irresistible to Leonardo was her coercion to obedience. Like a student to a teacher, a teammate to their leader, she eventually did as she was told. A rush of dominance overtook him. As the symphony continued, playing Sicillenne Opus 78, one of his favorite movements, Leo ran his tongue all over her skin, pulled away her skirt, slid her panties aside and filled her. He was desperate for her sounds, her smell. Louise soon went to pieces. Quickly forgotten were her previous apprehensions. If he could only let her so far into his life, so be it, as long as his love is not taken away.

Leonardo would eventually work on his exit strategy with Louise, but not that night. That night, hanging high above the music, he would revel in the sweetness of his current delight. There was no need to move from her so quickly. He just had to build her confidence up, show her that she could stand on her own. Once she didn't need him anymore, he'd continue his search for the one. Louise wouldn't break so easily without him, would she?

…

The End

…


End file.
